Haruhi's Day at the Play
by Pokeshadow lover
Summary: Haruhi skipped out on club on day and when the club finds her shes in a talent show as one of the stars in her act! She can sing and act pretty well but what is up with being Gay or European? also all the crossover oh dear! Crack-Fic a Song-Fic one-Shot i hope you like full summary inside . Rated T for minor cusing


Haruhi's Day in the Play

A **lright my first one shot now before you continue I must say this will be a very weird crack-fic and it's just to make you smile I don't own any of the handful of character's I'll be using but the will be bent to my will for your enjoyment I don't mean to offend anyone this is just something to read for fun**

 **The characters in this story are from**

 **Ouran High School, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokémon Black/White 2, Danganronpa 2, and Sword Art Online (I know a great assortment of characters right?!) Also I don't own the song Gay or European from Legally Blonde also I changed up who sang what parts of the song so Haruhi has more singing parts you might want to play the song while reading it makes it fun ^.^ If you want the song look up Tamaki: Gay or European it's the best version I could find.**

 **I also have 1 OC in this her name is Nikki she has long red and dark blue eyes (like Seto Kaiba's!)**

 **Now that everything is discussed onto the summary. Haruhi has been acting very distant lately and thee Host Club want to know why soon she aprouches Tamaki and tells him that she can't host on Friday. After school the Hosts follow her to what appears to be a play except one thing she's one of the stars! And when her big part come on it blows everyone away and just one more thing. Her co-stars are from crossovers! Oh dear wont this be interesting.**

* * *

"Tamaki wont Haruhi be mad if she finds us eavesdropping on her." Kaoru said soon after being flowed up be Hikaru.

"Yea you know that she likes her space she might get really mad at you." They both came up right behind them as they were all hiding in the corner of the auditorium while they were getting ready for the next act.

"What's wrong with her participating in a talent show I mean she has all the right to do this." They both said at the same time.

"Nonsense! That's not the problem, the problem is that my daughter didn't invite me- I mean us to her performance. That cuts deep to me I just must see what she is doing." Tamaki said watching for her. Soon after that the auditory speakers came on for the next act and Haruhi walked out with a green haired man, they were both wearing business suites. (Haruhi was wearing the female suite)

"Hello everyone thank you for coming to the show tonight, my name is Curtis and this is Haruhi next to me." He bowed to the audience with Haruhi doing the same.

"We hope you all enjoy the performance. Please meet the rest of our crew for this act." As soon as she said that people started filling onto the stage. "This is our crew; Hajime Hinata, Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi Soda, Curtis, Haruhi, Nikki, Ryuji Otogi, Mai Valentine, and Kazuto Kirigaya. We hope you enjoy the song!" Haruhi and everyone got into position and Hajime walked off stage.

* * *

Now for the song I will use the first initial of their name Hajime will be HH, Nagito will be K, Kazuichi will be S, Curtis will be C, Haruhi will be H, Nikki is N, Jounouchi is J, and Kazuto is KK and E is for everyone.

* * *

The lighting came up on Haruhi walked over to Curtis after explaining how Nagito Komaeda couldn't had have the affair with Mai because he was gay. To be in short The Host were very surprised with the acts theme.

"So you think he's gay but can't prove it, if you're wrong about this we look desperate and Homophobic!" Curtis explained when Haruhi gave her plan.

"But if she's right" Nikki started

H: And I know I am. _There, right there! Look at that tan well-tended skin, look at the killer shape he's in, look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh please he's gay totally gay._

Komaeda froze on the stand when a spotlight hit him.

C: _I'm not about to celebrate every trait could indicate a totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say, not gay._

Everyone started to move closer to the center Curtis and Haruhi were still the closest.

E: _That is the elephant in the room, well is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically radically fey._

Komaeda messed with his hair and pulled up is socks before brushing his pants back down

J: _Look at his coiffed and crispy locks._

H: _Look at his silk translucent socks_.

C: _There's the eternal paradox look what we're seein'_

Haruhi put her hands on her hips.

H: _What are we seeing?_

C: _Is he Gay?_

H: _Of course he's Gay!_

C: _Or European?!_

The music stopped as light shined on everyone as they froze, they all looked at each other in realization

E: _Ohhhhhh….. Gay or European, it's hard to guarantee is he Gay or European_

They all turned to Soda and he put his hands up to his chest

S: _Well hey don't look at me_

H: _You see, they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports,_ she walked closer to the middle of the stage and looked to the audience with her hands on her hips, _They play peculiar sports, in shiny shirts and tiny shorts!_

E: _Gay of foreign fella. The answer could take week!_ Everyone else also moved closer to the stage. _They both say things like ciao bella, while they kiss you on both cheeks!_

Haruhi wasn't amused she crossed her arms and looked at Nagito

H: _Oh please!_

E: _Gay or European? So many shades of gray!_

S: _Depending on the time of day the French go either way_.

Nikki pulled him back by the ear and smacked him. At the same time all of the Host Club turned to Tamaki.

E: _Is he Gay or European?! Or-_

Nikki pushed through so the audience could really see her.

N: _There! Right there, look at that condescending smirk, seen it on every guy at work. That is a metro, hetero jerk, that guy's not gay I say no way!_

E: _That is the elephant in the room, well is it relevant to presume. That a hottie in that costume is-_

Komaeda stared flirting with Otogi dressed as a security guard.

N: _Automatically, radically-_

Stole his hat and put it on.

C: _Ironically, chronically-_

H: _Certainly, flirtingly-_

S: _Genetically, medically!_

And started to give him tidbits on his outfit while being sassy, and they all pointed to hime while on spotlight appeared on Nagito

E: _Gay! Officially gay! Swishily gay, gay, gay, gay, gay….!_

Nagito grabbed Judge Asuna's hand and kissed it.

E: _DAMN IT! Gay or European?_

A spotlight appeared on Curtis.

C: _So stylish and_ _relaxed_

E: _Is he Gay or European!?_

Curtis put his thumb and fore-finger on his chin and looked at Nagito who had un-buttoned his to show off his chest.

C: _I think his chest is waxed._

Haruhi was about to argue until Nikki stepped in to one of the spotlights.

N: _But they bring their boys up different there, it's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse-_

E: _If he wears a kilt or bears a purse! Gay or just exotic? I still can't crack the code._

Haruhi grasp her hand together and brought them up to her cheek only to drop them when Nagito stuck his foot out of the stand.

H: _Yeah, his accent is hypnotic, but his shoes are pointy-toed!_

They all turned their head to the side.

E: _Huh. Gay or European?! So many shades of gray!_

Asuna: _But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday._

E: _Is he Gay or European!? Gay or European!? Gay or Euro-_

KK: _Wait a minute!_

Kazuto stepped out into a spotlight and adjusted his suit and turned to Curtis.

KK: _Give me a chance to crack this guy, I have an idea I'd like to try_.

C: _The floor is yours._

Curtis motioned Kazuto and he walked over to Nagito while everyone else stepped back to watch.

"So Nagito Komaeda this alleged affair with Mai Valentine has been going to for..?" Kazuto started

"Two years" Nagito replied with a noticeable accent.

"And you first name again?" Kazuto played on walking right by him

"Nagito" He replied not really playing attention

"And your boyfriend's name is?" He said turning around to look at him

"Hajime" Nagito replied and froze when he heard everyone gasp, he realized his mistake and tried to play it off. "I'm sorry I misunderstand you! You say boyfriend I thought you meant best friend," He coughed and composed himself "Hajime is my Best Friend." He finished looking up with a smile.

"You Bastard!" Everyone froze "You Lying Bastard!?" Everyone turned around to Hajime Hinata to livid towards Nagito. "That is IT! I no cover for you no more!"

HH: _Peoples I have a big announcement!_

Hajime stood up on one of the tables used a prop for the scene and pointed at Nagito

HH: _This man is Gay and European!_

Everyone was shocked and Nagito look worried.

E: _WHOA!_

HH: _And neither is disgrace._

Everyone looked at each other and Kazuto looked at Nagito

E: _Oh!_

Hajime put his hands up and look at him.

HH: _You gotta stop your bein' a completely closet case!_

E: _D'oh!_

HH: _It's me, not her, he's seein'. No matter what he say!_ Hajime jumped down from the table and looked at everyone, _I swear he never, ever, ever swing the other way._

Hajime started to walk towards Nagito

HH: _You are so gay! You big parfait! You flaming, one-man cabaret._

K: _I'm straight!_

Hajime looked at him and grabbed him by the shoulder

HH: _You were not yesterday._

He lightly tapped Nagito on the cheek and walked to the center of the stage and went to face the audience.

HH: _So if I may I'm proud to say, He's Gay!_

E (except Hajime): _And European!_

HH: _He's Gay!_

E: _And European_

Everyone formed a ring around Hajime

HH: _Please, Gay!_

E: _And European, and Gay!_

Nagito stood up and slammed his hands down onto the stand.

K: _Fine, OK, I'm Gay!_

He jumped over the stand and went to stand next to Hajime

E+HH: _HOORAY!_

Everyone found their respected crossover partners and left the stage leaving Haruhi with Nagito and Hajime they both air kissed her on both of her checks and left the stage the opposite way of Haruhi holding hands. Before they were completely off they leaned against each other and brought their other hands up to their shoulder and said to the audience.

HH+K: _Fine, okay, we're Gay._

And they left leaving the stage dark. When a spot light did come back on Curtis and Haruhi were there waiting to the audience to quiet down, soon after they did Curtis spoke first.

"Well I'm glad that you people enjoyed the performance as much as we did being in it." Curtis said as the audience cheered again "I must leave but before our act is completely over Haruhi has something she would like to say. Goodnight everyone." Curtis waved befog walking off stage and Haruhi smiled and looked towards the audience.

"Everyone I'm with Curtis I hope you enjoyed the act, but one the before I leave." She loosened her tie and took a breath. "Tamaki-senpai I know that you're here and that you followed me and I just want to say," Tamaki braced himself for whatever his little and was going to say to him, she smiled and said. "This song reminds me of you, goodnight everyone!" She said as she ran off and the stage went dark preparing for the next act. Leaving the Host Club to pick up a face-faulted Tamaki who was crying.

Kaoru and Hikaru both shrugged and looked at each other. "He should have expected that really." They both said at the same time.

 **Well that over I'm so nervous my first one shot that I wrote in two hours yippie. Anyway I hope you enjoyed they story and smiled while reading it please review I would appreciate It's like giving Nagito Hope Bagels**

 **GO PICKEY PENGUINS!**

 **BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
